This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is a small business innovative research (SBIR) subcontract under Autoimmune Technologies LLC and is focused on the development of peptide-based inhibitors of influenza virus entry in the ferret model of infection. Phase I studies have shown peptides modeled after the influenza HA glycoprotein have picomolar inhibitory activity in vitro and micromolar activity in ferrets using seasonal viruses. Additional studies show that this peptide is active in the inhibition of transmission of influenza virus from infected to na[unreadable]ve ferrets (treated or untreated) when delivered intranasally. Phase II development focuses on the development of formulations of peptide for inhalation delivery and for evaluation of peptides against highly pathogenic avian influenza viruses in ferrets.